"A Knight To Remember"
'"A Knight To Remember" '''is the sixth episode in the first season, making it the sixth in the series. It aired on January 6, 2017. Summary A Prince falls in love with a Princess, however her dad won't allow them to be together. Whereas in other village, all the villagers are eagerly waiting to see the new troop. Plot Two households, both alike in dignity. In Clash Royale, a pair of star-crossed lovers, Raymond & Julia, fall in love, even though Raymond belongs to the red team and Julia is on the blue team. However, the two realize that they should just be friends after the date. But before that is a Wall Breaker faces a tough decision: jump off the Town Hall or blow himself up at a Wall. Meanwhile, the village is excited. A new troop is being created in the Barracks! Also, Christo, a Wall Breaker, dreams of exploring and discovers a brand new land (or so he thinks - it is his own village). Then, on a TV special, a program shows a neglected Village. The town is in such bad shape that no one wants to attack it. But soon after a song, Slayer32 upgrades the village. In the end of the episode, the new baby dragon troop is released and burps fire making the town run away leaving a book behind, saying "The End". Cast * Tom Kenny * Jason Hightower * Charlie Adler * Tress MacNeille Trivia * This is the first episode to air in 2017. * Hay Day, another Supercell game is seen. ** This is the second Supercell game besides Clash Royale and Clash of Clans mentioned or seen in the series, the first being Boom Beach. ** This leaves Brawl Stars the only active Supercell game that isn't seen in Clash-A-Rama!. * In addition, a Boom Beach Island is seen for the first time, instead of it just being Heavy as a cameo. * Some buildings were added to Insane Clan Posse 11273 since Christo left. Goofs / Errors * This episode aired before "Ballad of the Barbarian" time wise, but it is still considered episode six in the playlist. * During the Raymond & Julia segment, Julia disguises herself as a Dark Prince, but later, after the scene cuts back to her after the King's dialogue, she is inexplicably seen in her normal attire, somehow losing the Dark Prince costume. * The Archer Queen is in a Town Hall 2 and there is a Clan Castle 5, but when Christo comes back from his voyages, it is clearly shown to be a Town Hall 7. * Slayer32 is not shown to have an inch of Dark Elixir when his resources were shown; he also gets attacked while online. References * The title is a reference to the phrase "A night to remember". * Raymond & Julia is a reference to the famous novel, Romeo & Juliet. Continuity To be added! Songs * No One To Fix Her Gallery ''Main Article: "A Knight To Remember"/Gallery Category:Episodes aired in 2017 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2017